Wrath and Music: Alexander vs Senju
Stroking the strings on his guitar, Alexander leaned his head against the subway wall and sat in the silence. The roar of a train filled the air, causing paper and debris to fly up into the air. As the train skidded to a halt, a man wearing a black suit walked out and stared at him. Five men approached the man, carrying his things. The man, named Senju, took out a photo and compared it to the man with the guitar. In an instant, he drew out his gun and shot at him. With a quick duck, the bullet smashed into the wall behind him and he rolled away. With a flick of his wrist, a knife unsheated from his side. "I come for business and this is how Im greeted... what an unfortunate place to live in" Alex chimed. "You're an unfortunate one", Senju said. "I was ordered to you take down, and take you down, I will". He drew his second gun and began shooting madly at Alexander. Quickly taking a stance, he let out a growl and jumped behind a pillar. "Aspect of the Cheetah!" he called quickly darting from one pillar to the next. "Who ordered such blasphemy" he called with a snarl. "None of your business", he took a pill from his pocket and ate it. He said, "You're dead punk". His eyes went fiery and the surrounding became hot. He blasted flame from one of his pistol and hit each pillar one by one. He then said, "No place to hide". Watching as the pillars around him set ablaze, he quickly howled. "I'd rather not fight, but looks like theres no other choice." Alexander said as his molars became fangs. He crouched to four legs and howled again. "What are you, a dog?", Senju scoffed. He then aimed his guns to Alexander. "This will be over", he said in finality as he shot flames from his gun. "You could call me a dog" Alexander scowled. Charging at Senju, Alexander dodged left and right to avoid the flames. He felt the heat against his skin and was soon infront of Senju. "Lets see you react know" Alexander said swiping at Senju. "Hmmmmm..Not bad for a dog like you", Senju said while wiping his face. "Where did I get this?", he asked himself feeling the cut in his face. "Damn, you....you asked for this...", Senju said madly, "No more restrictions, no more pills". Senju's surroundings went ablaze, in his face there is anger. "Now, feel my wrath...Punk!". Stepping back a bit, Alexander smirked at Senju. "Well then... lets go wild" Alexander said as he unsheathed a bowie knife from his side. He tossed it in his mouth and darted at Senju, trying his best to avoid the burning surrondings. "Come punk", Senju said as he began shooting madly all over the place. "Burn!". "I thought I was wild" Alexander chimed as he danced around the burning sensation. He quickly grabbed his jacket sleeve as it caught ablaze and tore it off. "This was ma favorite jacket!" he called with a growl. He took a wild stance and growled at Wrath. "Lets go all out". "Die...Die.....Die.......", Senju kept on shouting as he continues shooting Alexander. Letting out another growl, Alexander leapt at Senju dodging and smashing into the flames head on. Despite the intense burns, he quickly punched forward aiming right at Senju's chest. "Dammit!!", Senju shouted as he coughed blood, in his face pure anger can be seen. Meanwhile two men who seem to watch the fight, one of them said, "This is bad, let's get out of here". Then the two men went out. Senju was out of control, he began to blast the whole station and burn everything around him, not even noticing that Alexander was there. "Holy shit, this guy is nuts" Alexander thought as he took a few steps back. He quickly took a different stance and howled madly. His skin went hard and rocky and his eyes went white. "Lets see if u can hit a quick snake" Alex called jumping and moving around wildly. He quickly darted at Senju and ran his three finger as his chest. As Senju howled out of pain, his whole body burst into flames, his eyes are ablaze, his burning hands took Alexander's hand as he tried to set him ablaze. "Yahoooo! your one crazy man you know that" Alexander chimed again. He quickly grasped his knife and stabbed into Senju's arm. He quickly pulled away from Senju's grip, trying to pat down the fire. A burning Senju charged at Alexander when suddenly a portal appeared in front of him, a huge scythe pinned Senju to a wall. The man wielding the scythe appeared, he commanded the other man to restrain Senju, the other man muttered something, then water appeared out of nowhere. Finally Senju was out of flames and out of breath. The man with a scythe carried him as he entered the portal. Senju said to Alexander, "We are not done yet...." as he left. Scratching his head, Alexander quickly resheated his knife and glanced around. He quickly fell to one knee and growled, followed by digging into his arm with his nails. He took a deep breath and kicked into the wall next to him. Lifting an earpiece to his ear he called out "Eclipse... status on your position". A soft crackle was heard and the words northeast of the square echoed back. "On my way...." Alexander called turning away from the fire and collecting his burnt jacket. Category:Roleplays